


Mornings nowadays

by HIEMILYITSLULU



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, idk what else, malec morning, the last quote is from Qoaad, they are married and have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIEMILYITSLULU/pseuds/HIEMILYITSLULU
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a lovely morning with their children.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Mornings nowadays

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on Ao3. I hope you like it and please ignore any grammatical errors I may have missed. Thanks for reading :)

he turns and is greeted by a set of blue eyes that never fail to make him weak. a smile that always mirrors his own and the worst case of bedhead one has ever seen. though he secretly loves it, he would never tell.

“morning” he says with a tone filled with joy and promises of love. 

A “morning” is given in return as his lovers arms engulf him in a hug that screams safety and security. 

he lets out a content sigh and chuckles as he snuggles impossibly closer into the runed chest he rests on. 

light kisses are dropped into his somehow perfect hair and temple. 

just as he got comfortable little giggles are heard coming from the door. 

both their heads pop up and are greeted by 2 sets of bulging eyes that read adventure and determination. 

and as if by magic the energy filled balls of life hop up into their cozy sheets and snuggle into them, fitting together like puzzle pieces. 

he hears sniggering coming from the boys and then chuckling from his partner as he tickles their tummies. 

his heart swells at the sight, a mental image is captured, this will be one to remember. 

“daddy loves papa” is said, barely audible by the eldest child. his eyes narrow as he looks at his son

“why do you say that” he responds, already knowing the answers going to make him melt. 

“we saw you kiss” something so simple yet so meaningful, coming from his 4 year old son. 

he smiles at him before picking him up and attacking his face with kisses 

“i’m kissing you, does that mean i love you as well” he smirks hoping the child retorts.

“yes it does” is said in between cheek kisses. 

he places his son back in his previous position, cocooned between his father and brother. 

he glances at his husband, who does the same. the knowing smile they share, the silent conversation had between them speaks loudly and he can’t help but drop down and join his family in the hug pile. 

their youngest son speaks up “i want pancakes” he says “with blueberries” 

at 3 years old ones child might despise the idea of fruit but not theirs. he’s grown to love the small berries and asks for them with every meal. 

one must draw the line when blue berries are demanded as a topper for spaghetti and meatballs. 

this time the other replies 

“i’ll make some then aye?” the last word meant for the other 2, asking if they would also like pancakes. 

he must be losing it. what sane person would turn down pancakes. and pancakes with blueberries at that. 

a simple nod from both of them is enough for him to get up, bringing the smallest child with him in his arms. 

not even 5 seconds pass before the eldest is following along as well. 

though he doesn’t immediately follow. he savours the moment for a minute. 

being able to hold these moments dear and to himself forever makes his heart flutter. 

maybe it’s his children being the cutest fucking things or the routine he’s grown to love. 

he doesn’t know. but one thing he does know is he could not have grown to love something so simple if he didn’t have his shadowhunter with him. 

being able to fall back on someone so selfless and caring, when things get hard is something he in his 800 years of life could never have hoped for himself. 

some may call it the presence of god. he knew it as Alexander Gideon Lightwood.


End file.
